Madeline Jasmine Manson
by Mrs Kerryn Potter
Summary: Danny and Sam take the next step and Sam gets pregnant. Not wanting to destroy his future she runs away now his now 7 Year old daughter starts getting ghost powers what is a mother to do? Better then my crappy summery. So please R and R :
1. Chapter 1

Mummy is always sad when she talks about him, she always smiles when she thinks about him. She has a box of stuff in her room hidden away she thinks I don't know it's there it's full of things from before she had me. Many times I would walk in and see her crying looking at a photo she would look up and quickly put it away and smile.

I have never known a stronger woman then my mother she never had help from anyone. She always had to work hard she would be gone hours on end but there was always food on the table and she would always be there to welcome me. Once when I was in kindergarten we had a parents work day mummy came in told everybody what she did and then and came and sat with me smiling.

When the grown ups left for some morning tea one of the other kids asked me were my daddy was I told him I don't have a daddy she said "don't be stupid everybody has a daddy".

When I got home I asked mummy were my father was and she told me he was doing important things somewhere else and that he loved me. I asked how she could know this? she simply replied she just knew he would and to know that I must not hate him no matter what because it was her fault.

Today is special because today is my birthday I will be officially seven today, I am super excited because today. I get to see all my friends today!

Not even any of the other grown up know who daddy is that is a secret that mummy has kept to herself. I am really eager to get my party under way, like my mother I have never really been into the typical girly things.

I race down the stairs and see mum making breakfast "so how is my big girl today?" I smile and run into her arms. " Sweetheart I would love to stay like this all day but we have a party to get ready for! But first I think some waffles".

After breakfast I help mum get ready for the party just as we finish we hear a knock on the door and there is my best friend chloe and all the rest of them.

(Sam POV)

Every single day she becomes more and more like her father, it scares me how much she is like me I swear that the only thing she gets from me is being female. From her hair right down to the tips of her toes.

There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret running away, Danny was the worlds hero but he had always been my hero. I can't count the number of times he had saved me in more ways the he would ever know.

I remember when Maddie was conceived we were both fifteen and hormonal teenagers and you can guess were that led too. I still remember our first time he was so caring waiting for me to be ready before we did anything.

I don't know what took me so long to tell him I guess it was fear of rejection he liked pretty popular girls like Paulina and Valerie and I was neither of those things.

It happened a week before summer break we had my mansion to ourselves, he was so gentle always worrying about taking my virginity yes he did take that he gave me something so much more then that our beautiful daughter. I told him that if I was ever going to lose it I wanted it to be him and no one else.

I found out I was pregnant the day of summer break, I had been feeling unwell all week at school so I had gone to my family doctors and that's when he told me. What was I spoused to do?

I was fifteen and pregnant with my best friends baby , I was terrified of what everyone would think so I ran.

I went to my grandmother knowing she would help. When I told her she simply smiled and gave me a hug, and gave me some money and sent me on my way trusting me to find my own way.

I found my self a little apartment in a town not too far from Amity Park. I never stopped hearing stories about Danny he really was a hero and that is why I could not bring my self to destroy what he had achieved by staying around. I left him a note telling him I went to boarding school in Australia and not to look for me.

What do you think? If people like this then I will continue with the next chapter which is half way done. Oh and Maddie's party will be next chapter and something special will happen *wink wink*:) Oh and nothing is mine If it was danny and sam would have gotten togther a lot sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh I am SO SORRY for not updating it just that I have been busy getting ready for my end of year exams Wish me luck! : )

Sam sighed and looked down at the photo she held in her hands it had so may memories some good and some bad ones, but still she cherished them all. Like embers slowly growing they were reminders of her past and of the mistake she had made when she chose to leave and break his heart. I was looking at the photo with so much focus I didn't even hear someone knock on the door "Mummy are you in there?" it was Maddie. "What are you doing in here?, you should be enjoying your party" "I am mummy, I just came to see were you were, I know that when you usually disappear you are in your room looking at that photo"

I sighed and patted the bed the next to me, Maddie giggle and ran over " what do you want to know about your daddy?" she had a puzzled look on her face finally she answered "what does he look like?" I had this think about this one. "Well he looks a lot like you I see more of him in you then I do of me, I think the only think you get from is being female".

Maddie giggled "really?" I nodded. "How and did you daddy meet?" " well we met in 2nd grade and we became the best of friends after that" I could see she wanted to ask another question so I cut her short " let's get back to the party before someone notices we are gone"

I walk into the living room carrying Maddie's cake and place it front of her it was of a two frogs siting on a lillypad with butterflies all over it. We all begin to sing happy birthday she is so happy, I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt that I am depriving Danny. I stand next to Maddie and watch her blow the candles. I pull out I walk into the kitchen and get a knife to cut the cake then I here a scream followed by "Mummy!" and Maddie running into my arms.

I stand there holding my crying child in my arms "What happened sweetie?" she is so upset that she can't stop crying. Lisa walked through the door "look Sam we don't know what happed one minute she was leaning on the table the she was on the floor" Thanks Lisa I will take it from here". I Hold Maddie til she calms down after the cake I thank everybody for coming and the presents.

I carry Maddie in my arms she is fast asleep after that day I don't blame her. I lay her in bed pull up the covers and turn off the lights. I heard over to my room and get into bed and stare at the photo on my nightstand that one of me and Danny on our last day of sophomore year it was taken just days before we consummated our relationship. I cried my self to sleep like I do every night.

I am sorry that it's so short but I need some sleep plus I Promise the next chapter won't take as long plus Danny will come in to So enjoy and tell what you think . How do you guys think I should bring him in?


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it:)

(Danny POV)

There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss her, her laugh, her eyes ….. Ok I missed everything about her. She has been gone 7 years now. Why did she leave that is the question that runs through my mind all the time, was it something I did or said? I pray to god everyday that is wasn't. When she left she took a part of me with her … she took my heart

This will probably sound mushy but she is the only truly loved, when we were young she had a crush on me I couldn't see it; I was the only one who couldn't. The many time she would defend me or she would put up with my crap. I had thought that she was just being a good friend, now I can see the little things she would do to try get my attention like wearing a different perfume or listen to me swoon about Pauline.

I only realized after it almost hit me in the face at the north pole when I had kissed it had just felt right like my heart had been telling me this the whole time but my brain had been ignorant and ignored the messages. I sat and thought about the last time I had seen her it had been the last day of sophomore year, she had been feeling sick all week and I was worried about her. I had finally given up waiting for her to tell me so I had called to see if she was ok her grandmother had answered the phone and told me she was sick not to come over. She never came back to school after that so I figure she didn't care about me as much as she used too.

Ever since I saved I saved the world when we were fourteen I have been the world s hero now I can't go anywhere without spotted, I liked it at first but now it was just annoying.

(Sam POV)

I walk into maddies class room to see her listing to a story being read by the teacher she looks up and spots me "MUMMY!" she leaps into my arms and crushes me with a hug. "Good to see you too sweetie how was your day today?" "Well we read a story, painted a picture and played outside …..Oh and we got his too" she hands me a piece of paper.

Dear Parents/Guardians

As we are studying the environment we have arranged for the class to take a field trip to the Amity Park Greenhouse. The children will learn a host of things by partaking in this wonderful trip as this trip is part of their curriculum it is vital they go to pass even at this young age.

Sincerely Fiona Vaughn (2nd grade teacher)

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands willing myself not to freak out of any were they could have gone they had to go to Amity Park? I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding and smiled at Maddie "mummy can I go! I really want to I love plants so much!" so she is a little like me. How I could deny a face like that and despite my own fears I singed the form and handed it to Fiona.

The day of the field trip came sooner then I wanted it to I packed her things and drove her to school with a lump throat.

(Maddie POV)

I can't wait today is the day of our big trip! I ran down stairs already dressed and ready to go mummy gave me a smile and we got in the car and left to go to school . She kissed me goodbye and drove off, we all piled into the bus and started the drive to Amity Park. After what felt like forever we finally got off the bus at the most beautiful place I have ever seen all the plants that hang everywhere. A rathe old looking man cleared his throat "Hello my name is Mr. Lancer I probably taught your parents slackers all of them"

Maddie just smiled as they walked into the greenhouse, she could not believe her eyes there were so many different types of plants some she had never seen before. The weird guy from before had stated talking again maddies didn't really catch what he was saying she was too busy looking at all the plants.

Lots of kids her age thought plants were boring and no fun Maddie knew better her mother had taught her to have a green thumb like her. She decided to busy herself with one of the rare plats she had spotted on her way in.

(Danny POV)

The patrol had been quite as usual many of the ghosts he had fought as a teen now rarely attacked since he had saved both their world and his. He was just about to finish when he had an annoyingly familiar cry of "ALL FLESHBEINGS WILL PAY FOR THERE CRIMES AGAINST MY CHILDREN!"

**Danny rolled his eyes and headed over to the green house he was not in the mood to fight Undergrowth he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. When he spotted him he had no changed much since they last fought and he had developed his ice powers.**

**That's when he spotted a group of children in the greenhouse, damn now he had to be careful and had to get rid of undergrowth quickly." ALL YOU FELSE BEING WILL PAY TO SOW HOW ANGERY I AM I WILL TAKE ONE OF YOU CHILDREN AS MY HOSTGE". Shit shit shit was all that was running through danny's head at that moment.** **(Maddie Pov)** **I was just admiring the amazing plants when I heard the noise somebody was yelling something about "flesh beings and how they will pay". When I am grabbed from behind "person" "Ahhhh my daughter seems to have had children herself" I had no idea who this daughter was but I am not related to them in anyway shape or form. I mean he is a giant PLANT! I maybe 7 but I know the defiance between people and plants. "No doubt with the halfa as well" I didn't hear that lat bit. **

**As I am being held up by this thing I see a man flying towards us with what looks like a black jumpsuit, icicles in his palms and silvery gray hair.**

**And that is where I will end it because I am too tired to write anymore so tell me what you guys think. I love hearing you reviews the ore I get the faster I type :D **


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are still reading this; I'm sorry I started my final year of school this year and have loads of homework and only now have had time to write this

(Maddie POV)

I can now see the man flying towards me a lot better he has amazing green eyes I wonder why he eyes like that they are unlike any others I have seen. There is something so familiar about him, I don't know why I but instantly feel safer now that he is here. Suddenly everything gets icy cold like someone turned up the air conditioner on a winter's day then I see why it the odd looking man in the black jumpsuit he has frozen this weirdo holding me hostage! I hear the thing scream from the pain of having its roots frozen then I am being dropped from like 200 meters in the air just as I think I am to hit the ground I feel someone catch me and hold me in their arms, I look up to see it's the man from before.

He fly's me to a roof top and put's me down then he stares at me I don't know why, I finally ask him what his name was "who are you?" I stammer. "My name is Danny Phantom and what's yours sweetie?" he says with a smile. I know I am not meant to talk to strangers but h just saved my life "My name is Madeline Jasmine Manson and I was born a in a town not too far away" I hear his breath hitch for a second.

(Danny POV)

Did I just hear that right her name is Madeline Jasmine Manson? It can't be …. No it's not possible Manson is a very common last name it couldn't be Sam? Could it? No Sam is in Australia and is probably married to some rich guy her parents wanted her to marry. Yet there is still something about this little girl that reminds me of her "do you need a way to get home maddie?"She smiles and nods her head. I grab her and begin to fly toward her hometown "so what do you like to do for fun?" "Oh I like to a lot of things like study rare plants and talk with my mummy". We kept talking for the rest of the trip I learnt a lot about her she was quite advanced for her age time flew by and soon we were in her home town.

I begin to descend when we get to her place and walk up to the door and knock a woman opens the door I can't help but stare she is so stunning! No you can't think about other people like that same has my heart and always will, but still this woman looks so much like her I must be going crazy!

(Sam POV)

I hear the doorbell ring and get up to see who it is and my breath catches the man that has been haunting my dreams for the past seven years is standing front of me holding our daughter. One of part wanted to run and tackle him to the ground and never let him leave and another scolds me telling me that I broke his heart and he would not want me. "Thank you Danny phantom, I hear a lot of your heroics on the news I don't believe the bad stuff they say you do I always know you are a hero" "thank you um…. What is your name?" "Oh it's Samara but you can call me Sam"

Maddie suddenly pipes up and asks him to come in "Maddie sweetie I am sure he has to get back to being a hero and does not have time for tea" "I am sorry sweetheart but I do have to get back home". Maddie began to pout "but I am sure I can pop around some other time later in the week if it's ok with your mum to take you for a ride" she turn to me with the cutest face how can I say no? "Ok If you behave" she smiles and runs into the house.

" look I just want to thank you she is the only part of someone I left behind 7 years ago and I couldn't stand to lose her" " It's ok I was just doing my job" I see him blush and fly off . What the hell am I doing? I am toying with his heart I am a horrible person! I should just tell him she is his. I walked to my room opened my closet and picked up his shirt and go to bed like I have for the last the seven years with his scent the only thing to keep me company.

I know you all hate me now but here you go as I say the more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the faster I write ;)


End file.
